


Hunt You Down

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [31]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Klaus learns that the breakup was fake, he isn't amused.





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline's back hit the wall, hard enough that she’d have bruised had she still been human. Hissing out a breath, she glared at the hybrid who pressed into her. Klaus rested his forearms on either side of her head and smiled, eyes hard.

"Hello, love."

"Do not manhandle me," Caroline growled between clenched teeth. He laughed, the sound hard and grating and her mouth ran dry at the expression on his face.

He knew.

"Tell me, Caroline, did you and Tyler really think I'd remain ignorant of your ruse?"

Caroline swallowed painfully. "It's not a ruse."

He lowered one hand to toy with one of her curls, smile biting. "Come now love, the truth. Is Tyler trying to free himself and the others from their sire bond, to proclaim himself some sort of alpha in my stead?"

Caroline's stomach muscles locked up. The knowing smile on his face was so at odds with the iron rage behind his eyes. More importantly, she was standing on her front porch, her mother sleeping upstairs, and Klaus was watching her with a killing rage.

"Yes."

His face closed off, and Caroline braced herself for a tantrum. His hand in her chest. Instead, he leaned close, gaze like ice. "And you're little break up scene?"

Her lower lip trembled before she could catch it between her teeth, but she pushed back the rest of it. Squaring her shoulders, she held his gaze. "Tyler and I are done."

It hurt, saying the words. They cut like a knife through her chest, tasted like blood in her mouth. But she wouldn't show those emotions to Klaus. She wouldn’t give him those cracks in her armor to dig in his fingers and to pry her apart.

His body remained a cage even as the hand not toying with her hair left the wall, and curved along the line of her jaw. His thumb ghosted across her bottom lip and she narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Good." Klaus said flatly and Caroline jolted. It had stung, to find out that she was being used by someone she trusted. It hurt to know that her boyfriend had cheated on her. Klaus didn’t get to glory in that. Mouth opening to snap out her response, her voice died as he leaned in close enough that their noses brushed. She went still, wary at his proximity.

"Here is what is going to happen, sweetheart,” hu mumurered as he tugged lightly on the hair wound around his fingers, the gesture one an falsely affectionate. "I'm going to kill any hybrids that are no longer sired to me. Then I'll drain Tyler dry of vervain, and he was smart enough for vervain, was he not? No? Then I'll simply compel his loyalty instead, as I should have done from the beginning. And you, sweet Caroline, will do nothing."

"Why not?" She might be hurt and pissed as hell, but Tyler had been her friend once.

He leaned back a hair, his expression amused. "Because your mother is upstairs, and I can come and go as I please. Because Tyler cheated on you with a soon-to-be dead werewolf. There are consequences to our choices, love, and knowing but not interfering is yours."

Spine straight, Caroline glared at him. "Do not threaten my mother."

His kiss was unexpected and scalding, mouth demanding against hers. The feel of him tore through her defenses. The scrap of teeth, the taste of his tongue. The hand on her jaw softened to cradle instead of force, and her lips parted with a moan. His hand fisted in her hair then, and the hard line of him pushed her into the wall. Caroline's hands curled desperately into Klaus' shirt as his tongue slid against hers, every part of him demanding.

His fingertips smoothed over her cheekbone as he pulled back, eyes feral and determined. Caroline stared up at him, shaken at her own response.

"In three days' time, I will come for the first donation of blood from the doppelgänger. She'll continue to donate once a month for the rest of her life. In exchange, I'll not kill Tyler and I'll not kill the Salvatore brothers." Klaus stroked her hair away from her face, gaze intent.

"You already said you'd compel Tyler." Caroline retorted, eyes narrowing.

"There's my girl," he murmured. "Yes. Tyler is mine. I gave him a gift. I gave them all a gift. Now I'll take payment. But here is my gift to you, Caroline."

She watched him, wary.

He tapped her nose, dimples creating his cheeks, eyes violent.

"Time. Enjoy your mother, your friends. Live your first human lifespan with those fleeting, human dreams. But one day, I'll walk back in your life, and we'll finish what we started here." He slid both hands down her cheeks, cradled her jaw so lightly in his hands. The promise in his eyes made her heart pound. "When that day comes, you'll give your loyalty to me."

"Loyalty cannot be demanded."

"Oh love, it can. And I will have it. Be grateful, sweetheart." He smiled at her, a wild, feral thing that spoke of fur and claw, the sharp edge of fangs. "You've time to learn."

Another fast, whisper of a kiss and he was gone. Caroline shivered, arms wrapped tight around her middle for a moment. He'd given her a promise and a threat, and she didn't know how to take it. Blinking hard at the unexpected burn of tears, she went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liz's death, Klaus keeps his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willowaus: "Klaus showing up when Liz Forbes dies."

The heat was oppressive. In the distance was a lawnmower, grinding away at the heat dry grass. Heavy, fat mosquitoes and buzzing dragonflies were loud, muted voices low in the distance. Caroline stared blankly at the slab of rock of the grave in front of her, freshly dug.

Elizabeth Forbes. Mother. Daughter. Sherriff. A lifetime scrawled in three words.

She didn't bother reading the rest. Those were the only words that mattered in the heat of Virginia. She hadn't breathed in two days and was terrified that the first lungful would break her. _Air_ meant she'd have to accept the way her mother's perfume had faded, the tightness in her chest clamping down on her lungs. Behind her she heard footsteps, but she didn't turn.

"Caroline, it's time to go."

Had she been there an hour? Two? What did time matter now? It's sticky fingers had tugged and tugged, until her mom was gray and fragile, until Caroline was alone. Stefan at her back, somewhere in the distant parking lot she heard Elena.

And she was so gods forsaken alone.

"Go away," Caroline told Stefan, voice tired. Dull. Was it possible to rot from the inside, until she was as empty as she felt?

"Care…"

"I think you heard her, mate."

Caroline blinked, felt the world shift strangely into focus. Mild, tone blunt where everyone else had been tentative, something hot stretched in her veins. Caroline turned her head, and there he stood. Black on black suite, hands to casual in his pockets, Klaus' eyes never left her as he addressed Stefan.

"It's time for you to leave."

Caroline shuddered out a breath as his gaze continued to hold hers. The last time they'd seen each other, the brand of his mouth and his promise sizzled between them. Her monster stirred under her skin, pulled at by grief and the faintest touch of danger. Klaus smiled at her, dimples creasing his cheeks.

"We’ve promises to keep, after all."


End file.
